Baby, It's Fact
by Yellow At Heart
Summary: Carly/Freddie. "They don't believe our love is real, 'cause they don't know how real love feels."


_Just in case their wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels  
You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my hearts about bust  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh, it must be true  
And they'll believe us too, soon_

No one took us seriously. Carly and Freddie? Ha. Everybody thought it was hilarious, that it would be Sam and Freddie who would be a couple. Even Spencer thought it wouldn't last. We didn't care. After that night,we were fifteen, I was sure Freddie was the one for me. I had been broken time and time again. Yet, Freddie was always there to pick up the pieces.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

I was his first love. He was mine. We had our share of relationships, but none had ever felt like this. Not even close. I'd never felt in love. Now, I'm completely and irrevocably happy. Everytime I see his boyish smile, his sweet, brown eyes, just him in particular, my day just brightens up.

_They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in after.  
You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my hearts about bust  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us to soon_

Sure, it get's annoying listening to people's remarks. Samin particular. But, I learned to let them talk, and not listen. Freddie's the only thing that matters to me. I don't care about anything else. Me and Freddie. Freddie and me. Freddie and I. I don't care. As long as we're together, I'm fine with that.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

I was stupid for not realizing that I loved him. Of course, I had my reasons. We met when we were four, pre-school. He moved in to our apartments when we were five. After that, he was just always part of my life. Always there for me. And I hope I was there for him, too.

_It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true_

I love him. He makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside. I cherish every kiss, every touch. Everytime we hold hands. Anytime I'm with him, I feel ecstatic.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

He's the only one I've really, truly, ever wanted. Of course, I wanted Jake, and well, Shane. But now that I'm with Freddie, I come to realize that I've never really wanted them.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

He's the reason I am who I am. I love the person he's made me. I love everything about him.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true_

And tomorrow, I become Carly Shay-Benson. We're getting married. After nine years, I think we're more than ready. He knows me better than anyone, Sam and Spencer included. I know him as well, too. Twenty years of knowing him. Nine years of conciously loving him. Plus, all that time I didn't know I loved him. Yeah, we're ready.

_Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby it's fact  
Baby it's fact  
Our love is true_

I love you, Freddie Benson.

* * *

**My first ever iCarly fic! I'm so excited. I decided to do a songfic, because I still need to get the hang of writing iCarly.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. Or Freddie. Darn. Or the song "Baby, It's Fact".**

**Please tell me what you think!!**

**:DDD**


End file.
